Can't sleep without you, my love
by kaizer20
Summary: This is another one of those unique Amane X Kaname pairing, I'm finally done!
1. Can't sleep without you, my love

A/N: Another Amane and Kaname fic, I find this pairing really unique and it piqued my interest so I decided to write this.

Note: Some characters may have OOCness, but it needs to be for the character build up and also I don't want any reviews that say "It's too short" or "It should have more details", I'm sorry, but I have my own-style of writing if I were to put more details than this. I'll make this have chapters.

* * *

Can't sleep without you, my love

Chapter 1

The beginning

* * *

Normal POV

The night was dark for the moon was young the stars were asleep and rare. The moonlight moonlit shone brightly, penetrating the glass window and showing the cloistered-sleeping face of Amane. She mumbled "Kaname… don't leave… me!" Amane's eyes shot open as she sat up from bed sweating and panting, she soon relaxed and leaned at the head board of her bed, the moon shine across her face displaying the reason why girls revered to her as a prince, she was neither a boy nor a girl, because she has this masculine demeanor which made him like a boy, but she also has this princess like royalty act which shown her personality as a girl, so that's why girls thought that their prince was a deity that was too unreachable for any type of human.

A look of dreadfulness was plastered vividly onto her face. The prince has been having nightmares about her dear Kaname, she fell in love with the girl after her love of her life, angel of Spica, Konohana Hikari, broke up with her 6 months ago. Kenjo Kaname was the only person who saw her sworn enemy break down and cry as if there was no tomorrow. To her surprise she found Kaname as a really kind person "Hush now, there is not a need to cry Amane, I'm here for you, so stop" That was the line that hit Amane so hard in the chest sending an undeniably great comfort making her realize that she has hidden feelings for Kaname, after spending time with Kaname she had rather grew quite fond of her former enemy and fell in love with her hard. She knew that Kaname and Momomi were really great for each other, but that belief soon faded when the 2 broke up 3 months ago causing the same suffering Amane had also made Kaname endure, but with the help of Amane, Kaname's wounds healed having formally having an intimate feeling for the prince for the time they spent together. The 2 girls spent their time mostly with each other after their heart failing romance with their love ones and they rather got to open up to each other.

"I should tell her soon before anyone gets to her" Amane said with her head filling her with determination as she gathered her courage up to confess her feelings for the azure-haired butch.

* * *

Kaname POV

The other azure-haired girl was sleeping peacefully dreaming about her and her dear Amane being sweet together, but she was soon back to reality as her red alarm clock rang and broke her up from her intimate dream. She pressed the snooze button on her alarm clock and took it by hand she took a look at it and saw 3:00 A.M. in the morning. She rose from bed, sat up and stared at the clock on her hand giving it a death glare.

Kaname was in nostalgia what she had dreamt a few moments ago. She was dreaming about her and Amane walking along the snowy path of Astrae Hill holding tightly each other's hand. Kaname had been so happy that she got to spend almost all of her free time with her love Amane. Every time those 2 spend their lunch together they would always talk about romance, the 2 were as a juvenile not soon realizing the fact that they were unconsciously flirting with each other not responding to each other's heed.

"That was a really nice dream too" Kaname complained, she wanted at least to have a kiss of her and Amane before being woken up by her noisy alarm clock.

"Stupid alarm clock, if it weren't for you I would still be in my fantasy land holding Amane's hand and smooching with her!" She said raising her voice, but not hearable to the other side of the room. She then threw the alarm clock to the now empty bed of her room mate Momomi Kiyashiki regarded also as her ex-girlfriend. Momomi moved out of their room as she was staying at Shion Tomori's room, her new lover.

"Stupid Shion, if it weren't for your kind and flirtatious acts, Momomi would've not fallen in love with you!" Kaname completely losing her composure and yelled Shion's name with disgust, hatred, vengeance and despair feeling every single part of her body as she remember as the despicable Ice Queen of Spica stole her precious Momomi's heart away from her.

"But if it weren't for you I wouldn't be having this feelings for Amane, so I'm still great full, thank you" Kaname said regaining her composure and being calm now. She soon found herself relax once more thinking about her soon to be her 'Aname' as plans were forming at the back of her now good mind. (Sorry for those who like Kaname evil, but when I meant good, it meant ways on how to get Amane honorably and by no means with dirty tricks like the one she pulled on Hikari, enough of my ranting, 3, 2, & 1 ACTION!)

* * *

Amane POV

Amane was thinking about the past as she remembered how Hikari interacted and responded to the kiss that Yaya gave her, to her surprise she was kissing her back and dominated Yaya's fierce mouth. She quickly took her light away from the raven-haired girl, but to her astonishment the girl fought back saying "Amane, I'm sorry, but I now realize that Yaya is the one whom I want to spend the rest of my life with" With that she quickly ran over to Yaya's side and Yaya wrapped her right arm around Hikari's waist and giving Amane a boastful smirk and said "Looks like I won her heart in the end after all".

Soon after that she went back to her room, she fell to her knees and knelt on the ground, and soon broke down to tears, she was crying and thinking for hours why Hikari broke up with her and finally after almost trying to commit suicide Kaname appeared and quickly rushed by her side. Kaname gave the girl a tight hug signifying that she will never let her go, she really felt comfortable being hugged like being assured that Kaname will be there to help and protect her and without a second thought she hugged her back finally crying tears of joy when someone was there for her. Kaname hugged her and told soothing words which made Amane relaxed and be left taken cared by Kaname, Kaname carrying Amane by bridal style laid her down on the bed and tucking her in, making Amane really warm in the inside of her heart and being comfortable with her Kaname. Kaname then told her a story about 2 enemies who fell in love with each other which made her happy and fell into a deep slumber, that night, that dreadful night of 6 months ago.

"Hikari you made me realize that Kaname is the one for me so I thank you and I'm really happy for you and Yaya, congratulations" Amane said a single tear cascading down from her ruby eyes.

She then turned her attention back to Kaname and remembered her act of kindness that night and for all the good she has done to her when they were together and how sweet she was when she was with her.

"Thank you Kaname, if it wasn't for you I would have ended myself, I'm thankful that you saved me, I hope you're having a wonderful dream right now, good night and I love you… so much" Amane said having a sweet smile across her majestic features of her face.

Amane was manifesting a look of happiness as she remembered the time when Kaname was no longer with Momomi, feeling both bad for her and at the same time she couldn't stop, but feel very happy seeing that she still has a chance for the malevolent girl and she didn't want to pass this up.

"I really hate you Momomi, but if it weren't for you I would have never had a chance with Kaname, so thank you" Amane said her usually "devoid of any emotion face" had a wonderful expression showing gratitude and love for her Kaname.

_"I promise that tomorrow I'll tell her and make her mine!"_ She thought as she closed her eyes.

"Good night Kaname... I love you so much" She finally said mustering every love she had for Kaname, making her voice so sweet, gentle and kind that any girl who see or hear her say it would immediately develop feelings for her.

* * *

Normal POV

During the time the 2 unknown lovers spent their time with each other the stronger their feelings they have for one another get. Unknown to them that soon they will encounter new obstacles, because someone important to one of them will be running back to one of those of either Amane or Kaname's arms of her old lover, but to the 'someone''s surprise she will be dreaded by the sight of her old lover giving her a glare and not accepting her back to her arms.

The 2 butch girls were both tired physically and mentally thinking about their dreams, past and plan for them to confess their love feelings for each other. They soon fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

A/N: So this is chapter 1, I'm out of fresh ideas for an OMAKE so sorry for not putting any in other stories.

I have no definite answer for those who wish to know when this will end, but as long as I'm writing this, so just be patient and I will only update if I finish early or get reviews. Actually now I am pretty sure that I will make this up until chapter 3, because most of the plots are already shown in this chapter and all of the 2's obstacles will be shown in chapter 2, that's why it is only up to chapter 3.

If I don't get a review by the end of this month, I'm going to delete this, you don't want that to happen right, so please read and review.

For those who read this point out in your comment if I ever had a mistake in grammar and I will change that, thank you!

I dedicate this story to:

Tache & Lexi1901, I'm really a huge fan of your Amane & Kaname story!


	2. The beginning of something new!

A/N: At last! Chapter 2, almost nearing its closure one more and it is over.

This is an Amane and Kaname, pairing just a reminder for readers who forgot the pair.

I configured this, when I saw some problems and decided to add some more sentences to make this longer.

* * *

Can't sleep without you, my love

Chapter 2

The beginning of something new!

* * *

Morning came and the hue was nice for our 2 heroines. Amane just woke up from having a beautiful dream for where she and Kaname were holding hands and kissing in the snowy path of the Astrae Hill road. Just like Kaname's first dream she was very lucky even if she was woken up by her stupid alarm clock the dream still managed to continue and gave her wish a good come true.

In Amane's happiness she remembered that her dear Kaname was cooking lunch for them and made no hesitation to quickly take a bath, dressing and preparing quickly for school, so that she can see 'her Kaname' cooking.

"Yes! My dream continued, I wish me and Kaname had a longer time though, but no matter today is the day I'll tell her, during a nice wonderful lunch that she'll prepare for the both of us!" Amane chirped happily as she thought about Kaname while cooking, she still remembers as if it was yesterday and it was yesterday.

* * *

_*Flash back*_

Amane was cooking in the kitchen during the morning, because the kitchen staff allowed her to do so, because she was Etoile and the staff also likes the prince that is why she was allowed to cook there whenever she feels like it and she also gave Kaname permission to cook there for their afternoon lunch, the staff was alright for her decision seeing as the people there also likes the new attitude of the former devil that is now an angel.

Kaname decided to drop by and surprise her crush. Amane was stir frying the omelet which she especially prepared knowing that 'her Kaname' loves them.

Kaname was tiptoeing and she suddenly grabbed Amane by the waist, caringly tracing the sides of the girl's waist and calmingly said to the girls ear "Boo!"

Amane jumped at the sudden girl's surprise and it made her shiver from her gentle touch, she accidentally dropped the omelet she was cooking which made Kaname dove for it and hit her head pretty hard on of the cup boards in the kitchen.

"K-kaname you alright? Oh no you have a bump!" Amane quickly dropped what she was holding and tended to the care of Kaname.

Kaname is hallucinating about dancing ducks spinning around her head and snapped out of trance once Amane's face was just inches away from hers which made her blush a thousand shades of red if it was possible. Amane hadn't realized that her face was so close until she noticed that there was definitely wrong in Kaname's eyes.

"Uh, Kaname what's wrong?" She asked a tone of a worried prince for her bump-head princess.

Kaname was staring at Amane's lips thinking whether she should kiss her right here and now or not, but she was broke out from her trance when Amane asked her a question. She immediately replied "No, there is nothing wrong, sorry for worrying you".

"Here let me put an ice bag near your bump" Amane then grabbed and ice bag from one of the shelves in the kitchen and put ice one it before placing it on top of Kaname's forehead.

"Ouch! What the, what is this?" Kaname flinched when the bag was put on her head and that's when she realized that she had a bump which she was not listening to Amane when she spoke.

"Well it looks like it is only minor" Amane said.

"Thanks Amane!" She chirped happily knowing that her prince will take care of her.

"Don't mention it, it was only right for me, you are someone special to me after all" Amane couldn't believe what she said, she blushed harder than a volcano's eruption could be considers. As well as Amane who blushed hard same goes for Kaname who couldn't resist herself from kissing her, but forced herself not to.

"Well, Amane we should really go back to class" Kaname said breaking from her trance and helped the girl stand up from her seating position.

"Y-yeah we should, but what about our lunch?" Amane asked.

"I'll help you with that!" Kaname offered happily.

"N-no, you already made lunch for us yesterday I can't let you do it!" Amane asked trying to persuade the girl to let her do it alone.

"It will be faster and more fun when we cook together so let me help" She bluntly said.

"*sigh* Fine, let's start" With that said the 2 started cooking together and made themselves a good bento lunch before heading to their morning class.

*End of flash back*

* * *

Amane's point of view

"Yesterday was really fun I didn't know that cooking with Kaname would bring me so much joy!" Amane said happily.

"I should really try to cook with her more often, though..." She sighed inwardly "I don't want to cook with her when my heart can't stop going slow for just a second!" She thought feeling embarrassed every time the azure-haired girl was cooking with her and made her feel jumpy and sweet in the inside.

* * *

Kaname's point of view

"Oh my, I'll make sure that Amane's lunch will be the best, because today is the day I'll tell her how much I've been in love with her and up until this point!" She said as she was feeling determination well up inside of her and cooked her dear Amane's favorite dish Carbonara.

Then suddenly the glass that was on the table fell to the floor and broke into pieces, Kaname jumped slightly by the sound that occurred just moments ago. She saw the glass and picked it up when she got an intense feeling which made her hesitate _"I've got a bad feeling about today, crap, don't think about that way Kaname! Ignore this feeling!"_ Kaname wiping away the thoughts of alarming distress which she sensed when the glass broke, shrugging it off she continued cooking the Carbonara.

* * *

Amane was already done preparing for school and went to check the kitchen to see if her dear Kaname was making lunch for them and she was right Kaname was cooking her favorite Carbonara _"Amazing Kaname is so cute when she's cooking and her hair is in a ponytail!" _ She was amazed at the thought of seeing Kaname's hair in a ponytail when she was cooking.

Kaname was adding the finishing touches when she saw a familiar figure approach from the other door of the kitchen. She happily greeted the person "Oh hi there! A-, what are you doing here Momomi?" She was about to greet her love, Amane, with her huge smile plastered vividly to her face, but it disappeared as she the person whom she wanted to see the least.

"I've come here to take you back Kaname" Momomi said a look of determination in her face in an attempt to bring her lover back.

Amane watched in the background to see how Kaname reacted to Momomi and silently wished _"Kaname don't fall for her again please, I need to be with you, don't leave me"_ she thought as tears of pain are cascading down her sorrowful eyes.

"What happened to you and Shion?" Kaname asked maintaining her anger threatening it to lash out and attack the girl before her, but held back.

"Shion and I had a fight, a big fight, I want you back so plea…" She was cut off as Kaname spoke.

"How dare you say that to me, you broke up with me and went with Shion, so why the hell are you saying that?" She yelled not maintaining her anger.

"But don't you see I want you back in my life!" Momomi also said fuming.

"Shut the hell up and fix your problem with Shion damn it! You should be happily living life with her not going back to me, because of some stupid fight" Kaname said finally calming down.

"So who is the lucky girl?" Momomi asked her voice clearly displaying that she knew her ex has a new lover.

"Amane Ootori" Kaname revealed. Amane was so shocked in the background. She wanted to hug and kiss the girl right there and now, but held back to save it for later. _"Kaname you love me? She loves me? I love you too Kaname!" _Amane thought happily.

"So it would seem, if I am right today is your revelation, correct?"

"Yeah, today is the day"

"Well then good luck Kaname" With that Momomi left the room leaving a dumb founded Kaname who was expecting that she'll put up a fight.

"I thought you would put up a fight, Momomi" She said.

Momomi stopped on her tracks and turned back to say "Well I already did my job here and I'm finish, by the way I'm still with Shion, it was all an act"

"What did you say?" Kaname's eyes grew wide at the statement of the girl.

"Yeah, you are quite an idiot sometimes you know Kaname?"

"Yeah I know, at least you already know whom I like, right?"

"Yeah, it looks like she was right after all, but be careful though the second wave is about to begin"

"What do you mean by that?" Kaname asked quizzically.

"You'll see later during lunch, make sure you don't blow off and maintain your temper or you'll lose yourself and Amane so stay calm" Momomi advised seriously.

"I still don't get you, what do you mean?"

Momomi sighed, she thought that Kaname was smart enough to get it, but she never thought that the easiest clue and question she ever asked her, she could not answer.

"You'll now in due time, I better get to class" Finally ending their conversation Momomi disappeared.

"_What does she mean by that?" _ Amane and Kaname thought mutually.

Kaname decided to ignore her for now and concentrated on what she is cooking and finished it. Amane on the other hand was trying her best to contemplate what was happening and what Momomi meant by the second wave during lunch, she decided that it was best that she'd found out about it later herself and decided to wait for Kaname outside to finish what she was doing.

After 10 minutes of waiting Kaname got out of the room holding 2 bento boxes and walked up to Amane and happily said to the girl "Hey Amane! Let's walk together again today". Amane just simply nodded and followed the girl's order.

They went to class and never even told them about before event.

* * *

_*In the background*_

"You did a good job Momomi" A familiar voice spoke.

"Well it is only because of a fabulous actor and director can pull this off, right Hikari?"

Hikari revealed herself and said "You're right, I'm happy that Amane found her one and only one even though she was behind the door"

"Yeah I know I was expecting that she'll jump to Kaname's arms and kiss her, but I guess she is still saving it for later, right?"

"Yeah you're right, I can't believe that I'm going to have to do this, but it is the best for Amane to know how she truly feels" Hikari said with determination.

"You got to suck it up, Hikari, you're the one who thought of this in the first place and most importantly at least those 2 can finally make it together" Momomi said encouraging the girl by clasping their hands together sending electricity that electrocuted Hikari made up her mind and decided to straightly ask Amane.

* * *

_*Time passed quickly and it is now lunch*_

Amane was walking to her and Kaname's usual meeting and eating place. She saw a familiar figure walking to her and her smiling face quickly dropped when she saw the one who caused her dread.

"Hello there, Amane!" Hikari chirped happily.

Amane was hurt more when she heard her voice once again and put on a fake smile and said "Hey there, Hikari!" She falsely said.

"Well, I want to get this over with so I'm going to be forward and ask"

"_Is this what Momomi meant by the Second Wave?" _Amane thought remembering what the honey-eyed girl said.

"What is it that you wanted to ask me about Hikari?" Amane asked feeling nervous as the seconds passed.

"Who is your new love?" Hikari said bluntly.

"W-what do you mean?"

"I know I'm being a gossip here, but please Amane tell me, who is it?" Hikari said not containing her excitement.

"Kaname Kenjo" Amane answered back blushing from what she just said.

* * *

_*Behind the bushes*_

Kaname was watching intently as she saw the blond- haired girl talking to her Amane and was fuming, but found herself breathless at what Amane said. _"Amane loves me? She really loves ME? I love you to Amane!"_ Thoughts of her and Amane were running through her head as she was happy that her feelings were returned by the one whom she loves most.

* * *

"Well congratulations Amane!" Hikari chirped happily.

"Wait you're not here to take me back, like Momomi said when she told Kaname it was just acting?"

* * *

_*Behind the bushes*_

"_Oh my dear Amane, it would appear you were eaves dropping on me and Momomi's conversation, but I'm glad you thought that it was a misunderstanding"_ Kaname thought in relief seeing as her lover eaves drop on her making her relief and not explain the details of what happened earlier with her and Momomi earlier morning.

* * *

"Yeah, I'm not here to take you back, I'm here to congratulate you!" Hikari said and turned her back to walk away when Amane stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Thank you Hikari, for letting me love again and helping me" Amane closes her eyes and says "You can come out now from the bushes Kaname!" Amane chirped as she saw her dumbfounded lover in view as Kaname appeared behind the bush.

"You still have some indescribable senses Amane, well good luck and you're welcome!" Hikari said as she disappeared on the path she was walking.

* * *

There are a few moments of silent before Amane broke it and said "Kaname… I love… you!"

"I… love you… too, Amane" Kaname said with all the love she can muster.

"Well since there is not much too explain, shall we eat lunch?" Amane asked when her stomach grumbled.

"Yeah, lets eat together… my love" Kaname said with the hugest desire of love hinting her voice.

"Shall we go then?" Amane acted as a prince as she grabbed her princess and carried her bridal-style to the place where they started hanging out together and the place they started as new lovers.

* * *

They were eating lunch and when they were done Amane spoke.

"Kaname, can I say something?" She asked.

"What is it, my love?" Kaname asked with love.

"I love you… so very much" Amane said with all her love.

"I love you too Amane, with everything that I am and I am yours and you are mine… forever" Kaname said with all her love as she leaned forward the girl of her dreams and gave her the most passionate and love filled kiss ever. Amane in return also gave her most love a kiss so passionate and loving that it will be etched through their history as lovers until the end of time.

* * *

A/N: I know I broke my promise about this by not updating, but I had a change of heart. Well I hope you like the 2nd chapter and I am pretty sure that if you like this chapter, you will surely love chapter 3, the epilogue, but don't expect it to be as long as this one and the previous chapter though, because there is pretty much nothing left to say except for those magic words anyway.

I will make a twist on chapter 3 and make it unique as possibly as I can.

Chapter 3 will be the last one so stay tuned!

As always I appreciate Reviews.

Read and Review!


	3. Lucky 7!

A/N: Final Chapter! Ha, hope you enjoyed other chapters!

The big proposal!

* * *

Can't sleep without you, my love

Chapter III

Lucky 7!

* * *

It has been 7 years since Amane and Kaname are dating. They went to the same university named Tokyo U. Amane had became a professional equestrian player and is known worldwide while Kaname became a veterinarian. Kaname was greatly influenced by Amane with the love and fondness for animals, she also grew quite fond of Amane's horse, Star Bright, like Amane she also pets and rides the horse (OOC, but I had to). They are now 22 years old.

* * *

They are having their date in their 3 favorite places in Japan (Not really from Japan though), the loved it when they were in college when Amane would always take her lover on a date and make love after that. They were walking along the path of Kannazuki no miko shrine, holding hands.

"Amane it has been 7 years since we started dating, but I still remember the day we became girlfriends like yesterday, how about you?" She asked to her love and the thief of her heart, Amane.

"Yeah, it has been and we will always be together, do you remember our first kiss?" Amane asked squeezing lightly her lover's left hand.

"Who wouldn't remember something like that? It was the most amazing and loving kiss in my entire life" Kaname said sweetly.

"Yeah, it was also the most amazing kiss I ever felt, but there will be a better one than that. I still can't believe though that Yaya X Hikari and Shion X Momomi had a double wedding" Amane said copying Kaname's tone.

"Right, but I'm really happy for them and those 2 pairs already got 2 kids and they're really cute too!" Kaname turned into four shapes of red when she just used a girly-girl voice for the first time in her life.

"You're so cute when you blush, Kaname! Agree, shall we continue to our next destination for our date?" Amane asked changing subject and chuckling at her lover's voice.

"Uh, okay, but can I ask, why are you making this so special?"

"Well you already know what today is, right?"

"I am fully aware, but this is just like the others so why change now?"

"You'll see and besides I want to take you to 2 more destinations before I'll do it!" Amane said in determination.

"And what are you planning to do?" Kaname asked confused at the girl.

"You'll know later my love, but in the mean time shall we?" Amane replied with an evil smirk forming on her face.

"_I wonder what Amane is planning, but knowing her I'll be fine" _Kaname thought.

"Alright, I'll leave myself to your care, prince Amane" Kaname lent out her hand which Amane took it great fully and gently placed a soft kiss at the back of her hand, before carrying Kaname bridal-style before placing her gently inside the silver Porsche car and they drove off to the next destination.

* * *

They arrived at the beach after 1 hour of driving where Amane led her Kaname to the beach as they walked along the sandy shore of Coral Reef Beach. It was already 6:30 P.M. and the 2 saw the magnificent sunset unfold at right in front of their ruby eyes.

As they were walking letting the waves crash at their barefooted feet, Amane grew tense. _"Should I tell her now? No, I'll tell her later at the final destination of our precious date!" _Amane thought as she was feeling determination engulfing her.

Kaname was playing with her red skirt (Wow!) _"Now I'm getting curios, what is she planning to do?"_ She thought, she was relieved that the love of her life protected her and will always do. The simple thought of her being with her prince made her heart skip a beat as a slight blush formed across her beautiful face.

"Uh, Amane, are you still mentally absent?" Kaname suddenly spoke destroying the silent tension that once filled the air.

"Is there something wrong, Kaname?" Amane asked breaking from her trance.

"I should be the one who is asking that, so?" Kaname asked faking pouting and adding a look of hurt for touch.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about what type of reaction I'll get later"

"From whom do you expect later?"

"It's a secret" Amane said winking at the now blushing girl.

"*glares* Amane *calms down* *sigh* in one condition?" Kaname said seductively.

"And what would that be, princess?" Amane asked blushing forming at her usually devoid face.

"Kiss me" Kaname didn't need to tell her twice as the stoic prince wrapped her arms around those of hers and kissed her passionately. They soon broke for air panting and sweating at the heated kiss.

"Kaname… shall … we go … now?" Amane asked in between breaths.

"Alright, let's go" Kaname said regaining her breath and dragged Amane to the car and droving off to their next destination.

* * *

After 30 minutes of driving

They arrived in a secluded place and in a beautiful shrine located near the South exterior of Japan, it was lucky for them that today was Tanabata Day were people get engage. As they walk along the bridge hand in hand they were both blushing seeing other couples proposing and kissing.

"They sure are not humiliated by public display, right my dear Amane?" Kaname asked the blush still evidently plastered across her face.

"Well it is Tanabata day and people here are proposing so there is nothing really weird about that" Amane explained taking the form of a scientist's attitude all of a sudden.

Kaname snickered when she saw her lover like that "You're so adorable, I should really make you have funny faces like that sometimes Amane!" Kaname said charming the other girl.

"Ahem, it is for you, sweet Ka-na-me" Amane said making the poor girl blush a thousand shades of red if it was humanly possible.

"Amane you know how much I don't like blushing when I am embarrassed, remember?" Kaname asked furiously at the other girl.

"I know, but I can't help, who wouldn't want her beautiful girlfriend blush knowing that she'll be more beautiful than anything?" Amane asked bluntly at the blushing girl causing Kaname to blush more.

"_So you want to play that game, eh Amane?" _Kaname thought evilly.

"Amane have I ever told you how adorably handsome you look in that tuxedo, my sweet lo-ver?" Kaname asked seductively and smiled a triumph smile knowing that she satisfyingly made the other girl blush furiously.

"K-kaname, don't do that!"

"He, he, got you!" Kaname raising a victory sign in front of Amane.

"Got you for what?"

"For making me blush so many times" Kaname said.

"Well I should give you your reward then" Amane said and kissed the girl full on the lips leaving a trail of saliva as she broke it off.

"That was a sweet reward, thank you Amane!" Kaname chirped happily.

They soon stopped walking as they stop at the steep on the hill. The moon was shining brightly lighting both the women's refined faces. Kaname's eyes were shining brightly and a huge smile was across her face.

"Amane the moon is so beautiful!" Kaname asked squeezing tightly the girl's right hand.

"Yes it is and I heard that fireflies will fly, right, about, now!" Amane excitedly said and all of a sudden fireflies from around every parts of the holy shrine located in a hill.

The 2 women were in awe as they watched the fireflies fly away until the last one disappeared before their eyes.

"Kaname, may I say something?" Amane asked, feeling tense all of a sudden and being ready for the big question and Kaname's reaction.

"What is it, love?" Kaname asked quizzically.

Amane knelt in one foot and reached out in her pocket a red box, raised it up to Kaname and opened it up showing a silver ring with a small red, but divine diamond was neatly glued to it.

"Amane, it's beautiful!" Kaname asked out of what to say as she was breathless at the scene unwrapping before her.

"Kaname you've helped me when I was sad when we and Hikari broke up, you're the light that stile my heart, I am everything I am now, because of you, you've made me the happiest woman in this world of ours. Will you Kenjo Kaname marry me and allow me to be Kenjo Amane?" Amane asked with all her love and at the same time feeling tense as what the other girl might say yes or no, it was too much for her to handle, she wanted to run away, but her body was sticking to the ground disabling her to move.

Kaname was in shock, she never thought that her love would ask her to marry her especially in Tanabata Day! She was looking at the ring with glistening eyes. She only broke from her trance when she saw a single tear cascading down the beautiful face of her lover.

Kaname stopped her from standing up when she spoke "Yes Amane! A thousand times YES! But in one condition"

Amane's heart fluttered at Kaname's answer she was truly the happiest woman on Earth during that time. She soon broke from her trance when her fiancé asked her a question, and then she sweetly said "Name it my love and you will surely get what you want".

"I want to be Ootori Kaname instead" Kaname said sweetly.

"W-why do you want to be an Ootori instead?" Amane asked quizzically.

"That's because you are the one who proposed to me" Kaname giggled and pulled the girl into a tight embrace before giving her, her best kiss ever. They soon broke it off leaving a trail of saliva cascading down.

"Well girls you can come out now!" Amane yelled, and then 14 women along with 4 kids came out behind the bushes.

"What are you girls doing here?" Kaname asked the women around.

"We are here, because Amane asked us to go here when she proposed to you" Momomi said happily hand in hand with her 2 twin girls.

"Yeah, we are here to congratulate you!" Said everyone at the place where the 2 stood.

"Thank you everyone for coming here tonight!" Amane bowed to them and thanked them.

"It was no problem and seeing our friend happy makes everyone happy, right everyone?" Hikari said cheerfully, happy that her former lover is now engaged.

"Yes!" Everyone said in unison.

"Well I think Amane and I still have something to do, everyone, so we will be going now" Kaname said and winked at her fiancé.

With that said Kaname dragged Amane into the car and drove off back to their mansion. They soon went to their bedroom, made love and collapsed into each other's arms sweating and panting.

"Amane, may I say something?" Kaname said lovingly.

"What is it, my love?" Amane replied.

"I love you my sweet, fiancé, Ootori Amane" Kaname said with all her love.

"I love you too, my soon to be wife, Ootori Kaname" Amane said before kissing her soon-to-be-wife for the last time during that night, slept happily into each other's warm embrace and waiting for their future fabulous wedding.

* * *

A/N: End! Hope you like my ending!

Remember if you like it, leave a review! Thanks for taking your time reading this!


End file.
